Reply 1994
Reply 1997 is a 2013 Korean drama about a woman reminiscing about her college days. Synopsis Nostalgia again takes center stage in the mid-1990s, when K-pop group Seo Taiji and Boys exploded in popularity and everyone was obsessed with the Korean Basketball League. Sung Na Jung (Go Ara) is a polished woman living in modern-day Seoul with her husband and son. But she remembers back to 1994, the year that her parents (Sung Dong Il and Lee Il Hwa) moved from the Gyeongsang Province to the big city of Seoul to operate the Shin Chon Boarding House. That year, when she was 20 years old and crazy about the college basketball star Lee Sang Min, was a turning point in her life. Among the other fresh transplants from the countryside living in her parents' boarding house that year would be her future husband. There's Trash (Jung Woo), a third-year medical student who has grown up like her older brother; Sam Cheon Po (Kim Sung Kyun), a computer engineering major who feels alienated in Seoul; Haitai (Son Ho Joon), another computer engineering major who plays video games all the time; Bing Grae (Baro), a first-year medical student; and his cousin, Chil Bong (Yoo Yeon Seok), a pitcher on the Yonsei University Baseball Team. Also boarding at the house is the dark female student with the foul mouth, Jo Yoon Jin (Min Dohee). Who did Na Jung end up marrying?https://www.viki.com/tv/11397c-reply-1994 Cast Main Characters= *Go Ah Ra as Sung Na Jung **Shin Soo Yun as Young Na Jung *Jung Woo as Sseu Re Ki "Trash" *Yoo Yeon Seok as Chil Bong Yi "Seven Shutouts" *Kim Sung Kyun as Sham Chun Po "Samcheonpo City" *Baro as Bing Geu Re "Smiley" *Son Ho Jun as Hae Tae "Haitai Tigers" |-| Supporting Characters= *Do Hee as Jo Yoon Jin *Lee Il Hwa as Lee Il Hwa (Himself) *Sung Dong Il as Sung Dong Il (Himself) *Yoon Jong Hoon as Kim Gi Tae *Seo Yoo Ri as Joo Kyeong *Lee Mi So the baseball team manager *Ji Seung Hyun as Sseu Re Ki's friend *Joel Lee as Trash's eldest son *Jung Se Hyung as a senior resident *Kim Yoon Joo as Sseu Re Ki's university alumni *Kim Young Sun as Sseu Re Ki's mom *Jun Jung Kwan *Yeon Joon |-| Guest Roles= *Yook Sung Jae as Sung Joon, Na Jung's brother in 2013 *Lee Shi Un as Bang Sung Jae *Woo Hee as a student *Lee Joo Yeon as a med school fellow *Lee Kyung Shil as Herself, Dong Il's first love (Ep.8) *Kim Seul Gi as Sseu Re Ki's cousin *Yoon Jin Yi as Jin Yi *Go Na Eun as Uhm Jung Hwa's look-alike (Ep.18) *Jung Eun Ji as Sung Shi Won *Hoya as Kang Joon Hee *Shin So Yool as Mo Yoo Jung *Kim Kwang Gyu as a med school professor *Kim Min Jong as Himself (Ep.13) *Jung Yoo Mi as a girl who bumps into Chilbong (Ep.21) *Yun Joon Suk as Kim Dong Woo, Bing Geu Re's brother *Kim Shi Won as Hae Tae's crush (Ep.11) *Kim Jae Kyung as Jun Ji Hyun (Ep.18) *Seo In Guk as Yoon Yoon Jae *Kim Min Young as a blind date (Ep.2) *Eun Ji Won as Do Hak Chan *Jo Yang Ja as Chun Po's grandmother (Ep.10) *Jo Jae Yun as Kim Jae Yeong (Ep.12) *Hong Seok Cheon as an ROTC cadet (Ep. 2) *Lee Jung Eun as Cheon Po's mother *Yoon Seo as Cha Ae Jung *Park Kyung Ri as Na Jung's friend (Ep.7) *Euaerin as Na Jung's friend (Ep.7) *Min Ha as Na Jung's friend (Ep.7) *Choi Jong Hoon as Sergeant Choi Jong Hoon *Ha Soo Ho as Choi Gil Hong *Kim Won Hae as Sseu Re Ki's father *Lee Yoo Joon as Sseu Re Ki's friend *Song Min Ji as Min Jung *Kim Byung Choon as Jung Man Ho *Kim Jung Min as the singer Kim Jung Min *Lee Hyun Kyung as a patient with two kids *Kim Jong Min as a doctor *Lee Bong Ryun as Na Jung's classmate *Kim Joong Ki as Sseu Re Ki's friend *Na Young Seok as Himself (Ep.2) *NC.A as Sung Joon's girlfriend *Kim Han Jong as a drunkard *Jung Sung Ho as a songwriter (Ep.9) *Yoon Jin Young as Jae Hak's secretary *Yang Jae Young as Sseu Re Ki's friend *Jung Ji Hoon *Jun Hyun Moo *Lee Yong Jin *Lee Jung Min Soundtrack Main Article: Reply 1994 OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/answer-me-1994/seasons/1 Awards *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Best Director (Shin Won Ho), New Actress Award (Min Do Hee), and Best Couple Award (Min Do Hee and Kim Sung Kyoon) *'2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New TV Actor (Jung Woo) Related Drama *'Korea:' Reply Series Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "?" and was followed by "Emergency Man and Woman".http://asianwiki.com/Reply_1994 *First script reading took place on July 19, 2013 at CJ E&M Center in Sangamdong, Seoul, South Korea. It took about 3 hours to read through the first 5 episodes of the drama series. *Filming for the series began in late July 2013. *"Reply 1997" cast members Jung Eun-Ji, Seo In-Guk, Shin So-Yul, Lee Si-Yeon and Hoya made cameo appearances in Episode 16 and 17. Gallery Reply 1994.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:TvN Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:School Category:Reply 1994 Category:Reply Series